Kalendarz Adwentowy
by kasssumi
Summary: 1 dzień 1 pairing. Fandomy to nie tylko Avengers i Merlin, ale również taki SPN i inne. Rating może pójść w górę w miarę dodawania fików.
1. SteveBucky

— Steve, pamiętasz, że idziesz dzisiaj ze mną na tą aukcję dobroczynną, co Pepper... och. — Tony nie spodziewał się zobaczyć pół nagiego Steve'a stojącego w kuchni za szafką, trzymając się jej rękoma. Aby oddać mu sprawiedliwość, Tony nie był pewny, czy Steve czasem nie jest całkiem nagi za tą szafką.

— Tony? — zapytał Steve, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

— Uhm, Steve, czemu nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy do wyjścia?

— Bo widzisz, Tony — zaczął Steve, przystępując z nogi na nogę. — Założyłem się z Buckym, że nie będzie w stanie rzucić tarczą w ten sam sposób, co ja.

— Co to ma do rzeczy? — przerwał mu Tony, marszcząc brwi. — I czemu chodzisz nago po domu?

— Właśnie do tego dążę — odpowiedział spokojnie Steve, poprawiając uchwyt na blacie. — Przegrałem zakład i dlatego tu jestem.

Tony opuścił okulary na czubek nosa i spojrzał znad nich na Steve'a z wiele mówiącą miną. Najwięcej mówiła o tym, że Steve gada od rzeczy. Rogers westchnął.

— Dzisiaj jest dzień przesilenia letniego.

— No, najdłuższy dzień w roku — przerwał mu znowu Tony.

— Dokładnie. Bucky wygrał zakład. Jego wygrana polegała na tym, że... — Steve zarumienił się i odchrząknął — ...przez cały wybrany przez niego dzień będziemy uprawiać seks.

Tony musiał złapać okulary, bo całkowicie mu spadły z nosa. Skierował wzrok na blat zasłaniający Steve'a.

— Część, Bucky — rzucił.

Po chwili zza blatu wyłowiła się metalowa ręka i pomachała mu radośnie. Tony wywrócił oczami.

— Dobra. Zapytam Bruce'a.


	2. FrancisAntonio

Antonio odmawiał ruszenia się z hamaku. Francis rozpatrywał rozkołysanie nim tak, że Hiszpan wyleciałby na zbity pysk, ale stwierdził, że dość ten pysk lubi, więc tylko westchnął i zmarszczył brwi.

— Tosiu, ja wiem, że ty musisz sobie robić tą siestę, czy fiestę, nie wiem które to impreza, a które drzemka, ale czemu u mnie, kiedy moglibyśmy robić inne, _ciekawsze_ rzeczy?

Z hamaku dobiegł jedynie odgłos chrapnięcia.

Francis westchnął jeszcze raz i wyrzucił ręce w górę.

— Przespałbyś trzęsienie ziemi, prawda? — burknął, biorąc się pod boki. — Tooosiuuu, no weź. — Szturchnął go w ramię.

Hiszpan zmarszczył czoło i otworzył oczy, patrząc nieco zaspanym jeszcze wzrokiem na Francisa. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochylił po pocałunek.

Antonio jednak miał inne plany. Odsunął twarz Francuza od swojej, po czym odwrócił się na drugi bok.

— Celibat na tydzień, bo mnie obudziłeś — oświadczył.

Francis był zbyt załamany, żeby odpowiedzieć. Cisza pozwoliła Hiszpanowi powrócić do snu.


	3. GabrielRafał

Mirra była doprawiona czymś mocniejszym. Musiała być. Biorąc pod uwagę zadowoloną minę Razjela i uniesione brwi Michała, była to jedyna rozsądna odpowiedź na pytanie „co się dzieje z Gabrysiem".

Rafał nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Pan Objawień poświęca mu tak wiele swojej uwagi. Owszem, zawsze był uwzględniany w większych, poważniejszych wydarzeniach, ale zazwyczaj tyczyły się one tego, że Sala Tronowa stoi pusta, wiec Rafał był w kiepskim nastroju, wręcz łzawym, i niemal za każdym razem Regent rzucał jakimś ostrym komentarzem. „Przestań się mazać!" było najczęstszym, co Rafał od Gabriela słyszał.

Teraz jednak, od dobrej godziny, Dżibril olewał wszystkich innych gości na przyjęciu w jego willi na Księżycu, w skupieniu słuchając paplania Rafała o jego ostatnich dokonaniach. Archanioł Uzdrowień nawet by się w tym nie zorientował, gdyby Hija nie stanęła przed nimi i nie zaczęła narzekać, że Gabriel też jest gospodarzem i ona nie jest w stanie być w dwóch miejscach na raz. Dżibril westchnął, przeprosił Rafała i udał się za nią.

Dopiero wtedy Rafał zobaczył spojrzenia rzucane mu przez pozostałych i przyjrzał się Gabrielowi, widząc zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Zmieszał się i wstał, biorąc okrężną drogę na taras, żeby nie wpaść na gotowego z nim porozmawiać Razjela. Po drodze sięgnął po szklankę ze zwykłą wodą i wyszedł do ogrodu. Nie posiedział za długo sam na ławce, bo Gabriel wkrótce dołączył, siadając jak najbliżej niego.

Zaczynały się schody, bo to nie tak, że Rafał był odporny na urok Regenta. Tylko nigdy wcześniej nie musiał się przed nim aktywnie ukrywać, bo nigdy wcześniej nie był na niego skierowany.

— Gabriel, dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał w końcu, patrząc z troską na przyjaciela. — Pozwolisz mi się zbadać?

— Na Jasność, pewnie, że tak — odpowiedział Gabriel i _rzucił_ się na Rafała, prawie spychając go z ławki, całując.

Dopiero po chwili Archanioł Uzdrowień zrozumiał, co się dzieje, a jeszcze dłużej zajęło mu ogarnięcie tego, że został źle zrozumiany. Chciał się odsunąć, powiedzieć Gabrielowi, że nie o to mu chodziło, że _kompletnie_ nie to miał na myśli, ale wtedy Regent pogłaskał go kciukiem po policzku, a drugą ręką przysunął go do siebie w zadziwiająco delikatny sposób, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wręcz wpychał mu język do gardła.

Rafał stwierdził, że ten raz może zostawić ostrożność za sobą.


	4. RhodeyTony

Rhodey wjechał swoim samochodem prosto do garażu Tony'ego, ale zatrzymał się nieco dalej od właściwego wejścia, bo nie chciał, aby jego samochód ucierpiał. Widział uszkodzenia na samochodach Tony'ego, nie chciał tego u siebie.

— Tones? — zawołał, wchodząc do warsztatu tak, jakby było to pole bitwy. To, że nie słyszał żadnych maszyn nie znaczyło, że żadne nie były używane. U podjechał do niego, machając swoim ramieniem i Rhodey kiwnął głową robotowi, idąc dalej.

Tony klęczał przed Dum –E'em, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o bezużyteczności robota, którego ramię kiwało się niebezpiecznie na jednym kablu. Rhodey nie wiedział, czy JARVIS uprzedził gospodarza o jego przyjeździe, czy nie, więc wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do kuchennej części garażu, aby zrobić dwie kawy. Usiadł z nimi na kanapie i dmuchał parę w stronę inżyniera. Jak się spodziewał, po chwili Tony znalazł się przy nim i siadał mu na kolanach, wyciągając ręce po jeden z kubków. Rhodey zaśmiał się podał mu go, owijając wolną rękę wokół bioder Tony'ego, pozwalając mu oprzeć się bokiem o swój tors.

— Cześć, pączusiu — przywitał się Tony, opierając policzek na jego ramieniu.

— Cześć, Tony — odpowiedział, całując go w czoło.


	5. PukLoki

Loki naprawdę chciałby, żeby bogowie w końcu przestali oskarżać go o wszystko złe, co się wydarzyło. Owszem, z dwa czy trzy (–dzieścia, –sta) razy to _jest_ jego wina, ale w tym akurat wypadku mógł śmiało powiedzieć (i powiedział), że nie on zawinił. Ale najwyraźniej, mając taką a nie inną reputację, mało osób mu wierzy.

Tak właściwie to przez takie podejście do jego osoby sam zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy na pewno nie ściął Sif włosów. Być może zapomniał, celowo czy też przez przypadek. Ale fakt faktem, że wspomnień z tego aktu nie posiadał żadnych, a karę mu zadali.

Szedł między drzewami, poruszając się majestatycznie i olewając wszelkie inne życie, przynajmniej kiedy pewne jedno życie odmówiło ruszenia się. Spojrzał w dół, mocno w dół, bo był olbrzymem, a stojący przed nim...

— Hobgoblin? Gdzieś ty się zapuścił. Oberon cię z dworu puścił?

Wspomniany hobgoblin bardzo pilnie studiował chód mrówek w stronę mrowiska, kradnąc im to, co na grzbietach znosiły, i odkładając je ponownie metr dalej. Był tym zachwycony, dlatego kiedy odstawił wszystko jeszcze raz, spojrzał na olbrzyma.

— Robin Goodfellow — oznajmił, jakby to była odpowiedź na którekolwiek z pytań Lokiego. W związku z tym Bóg Oszustów przekroczył hobgoblina i szedł dalej, dopiero po parunastu krokach orientując się, że coś mu się plącze pod nogami.

— Czego tu szukasz? — odezwał się do Robina, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.

— Nudziło mi się, więc postanowiłem, że się przejdę z tobą. Gdzie idziemy? Daleko? Ja mam nadzieję.

— Masz taką nadzieję, bo jak Oberon cię dorwie...

Hobgoblin machnął ręką.

— Się będę martwił potem. Tymczasem po raz kolejny mnie wygnał, nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałbym czerpać z wolności.

— Czemu cię wygnał? — zapytał wbrew sobie Loki.

— Nie dałem się wyswatać. Dzieci mi chciał robić, burak jeden. Znaczy, nie że on mi, ze mną, osobiście, ale wiadomo, o co chodzi. Ja miałbym coś płodzić, a potem to wychować? Wrogowi bym tego nie życzył.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Kichnąłem, rozsypałem pyłki i spieprzyłem tutaj.

Loki rozsiadł się na powalonym konarze i wyczarował jedzenie (dla siebie), po czym spojrzał zamyślony na hobgoblina.

— Mówiłeś, że jak cię zwą?

— Robin Goodfellow, Loki.

Loki nie pamiętał, żeby się przedstawiał.

— Nie pamiętam, żebym się przedsta... — Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo hobgoblin jakoś przedostał się przez jego czary i rzucił mu w twarz najpierw jakimś pyłkiem, a potem przejechał po oczach czymś o konsystencji mazi.

Loki osiągnął szczyt swojej furii i już szykował się na rozerwanie hobgoblina, ale gdy otworzył oczy i na niego spojrzał, ogarnęła go całkiem inna furia.

Ta „całkiem inna furia" skończyła się rano, kiedy obaj mężczy... bogo... obie istoty płci męskiej zorientowały się, że czar sam wyparował. Robin był nieco zdziwiony, bo nigdy nic samo się nie robi, ale Lokiego z kolei taki obrót spraw nie zdziwił, bo wokół niego zawsze się wszystko działo jak nie na odwrót, to chociaż o 90 stopni krzywo. Właśnie teraz zakładał na siebie odzienie i patrzył krzywo na hobgoblina, który uśmiechał się z miną mówiącą nie za dużo, bo tylko „ups?".

— Więc jesteś tym sławetnym Pukiem?

— Winny — odpowiedział Robin, kłaniając się (nadal nagi) w pas. — Chciałem wiedzieć, o co ludzie robią tyle krzyku w związku z seksem — oznajmił, poczym przerzuciwszy sobie ubrania przez ramię, oddalił się w podskokach. — Do zobaczenia, Loki!

Loki nie wiedział, czy to groźba, czy obietnica. Jakoś nie bardzo chciał poznać różnicę.


	6. NataszaClint

Natasza pisała swoje sprawozdania w kuchni, jednak nie zajmując wcale miejsca na stole. Na blacie rozłożył się Steve z książką kucharską, we fartuchu. Właśnie robił ciasto. Clint balansował na barierkach przy suficie, które (specjalnie dla niego, chociaż się do tego nie przyzna) założył Tony, kiedy Avengersi powprowadzali się do Stark Tower.

— Chcesz bitą śmietanę? — rzucił do sufitu Steve. Clint nie poruszył żadnym mięśniem.

— A z kogo mam zlizać? — zapytał w końcu, balansując niebezpiecznie na granicy upadku.

Steve nie zarumienił się, jak można by się spodziewać, tylko uniósł kącik ust.

— Mogę ci zostawić trochę na potem, jeśli chcesz jej użyć do takich celów — zaproponował, zerkając na Nataszę i nie siląc się nawet na subtelność.

Clint zaczął schodzić na ziemię, odbijając się od szafek, nie przejmując się specjalną rurą doczepioną przy framudze, po której mógłby gładko zejść. Steve ze zgrozą patrzył, jak szafki ledwo co wytrzymują te uderzenia i odetchnął, kiedy się okazało, że przetrwały. Natasza w końcu uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Clinta, maczającego palec w misce ze śmietaną i oblizującego go, patrzącego na nią z radością bijącą od twarzy.

— Nie chcę mieć tego we włosach — powiedziała, wracając do pracy.

_Teraz _Steve się zarumienił, co wykorzystał Clint i ukradł całą miskę. Przebiegł koło Nataszy, brudząc jej nos śmietaną i znikając po schodach. Agentka Romanow spokojnie wytarła nos w fartuch Steve'a, który był gotowy pobiec za Clintem, ale jednak zdecydował zrobić po prostu jeszcze raz. Natasza zebrała swoje notatki i z gracją, spokojnie, ruszyła do pokoju. Tylko dlatego, aby podręczyć Clinta, który pewnie już czekał za nią niecierpliwie.


	7. GwainePercival

Wbrew temu, co można by sądzić, to nie był pomysł Gwaine, aby spróbować zakosić coś z kuchni. Percival był głodny, więc Gwaine z ciężkim sercem pozwolił mu się ubrać (bo takie ciało, jakie ma Percy, powinno być odkryte 24/7) i skoczyć do kuchni. Później stwierdził, że może też by mu udało się coś podwędzić, bo co dwie głowy to nie jedna.

Męczyli się z haczykiem jakieś piętnaście minut, kiedy w końcu, na szczęście, nadszedł Merlin. Gwaine mógłby go pocałować, gdyby nie to, że Percy był obok i jakoś nie odczuwał potrzeby zastąpienia rycerza kimś innym. Ani też nie widziało mu się podbite oko, kiedy wspomniany rycerz zacząłby myśleć, że Gwaine z kimś kręci na boku; jak na tak miłą osobę, Percival miał dość niskie poczucie wartości w kwestiach... no, sercowych, co skutkowało scenami zazdrości.

Mając już jedzenie na haczyku, Gwaine z zadowoleniem zaciągnął i swojego olbrzyma, i jedzenie („Zostaw mi połowę, bo nie ręczę za siebie, Percy!") z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie dostała mu się 1/3 część kurczaka (ale nie mógł być zły na szczenięce oczy Percy'ego). Zostali już w stanie gotowości (aka ubrani), chociaż ułożyli się na posłaniu Percivala i wymieniali między sobą powolne, przesłodzone wręcz pocałunki.

Koniec końców, przyjemny dzień.


	8. BruceClint

Badając Steve'a po bitwie, w warsztacie Tony'ego, gdzie właściciel omawiał z Clintem nowe strzały czy też same groty, Bruce'a olśniło. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że było to jakieś objawienie na miarę jakiejkolwiek wzmianki, ale tak dla samego siebie.

Olśnienie tyczyło się naukowej strony superbohaterów, do której Bruce zaliczał również siebie. Zauważył bowiem wśród nich trend: naukowców przyciągał blond. Reed i Sue, Peter i Johnny, Jane i Thor, Tony i Steve, on i...

No tak. Bruce skończył szybko ze Steve'em, obiecując po raz kolejny nie bawić się jego krwią. Sprzątał dłużej, niż zajęłoby mu to normalnie, ale miał wymówkę, aby zostać na dole jeszcze trochę, póki obecny był Clint.

Podczas wieczorów filmowych Bruce zawsze pierwszy zajmował miejsce na brzegu kanapy, trzymając na jej brzegu miskę z popcornem. Być może to zapach wszystkich innych ściągał zawsze po parunastu minutach, Bruce nie wnikał.

— Hej!

Bruce odwrócił głowę, patrząc na Clinta.

— Hej — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, jak zawsze. Clint wyszczerzył się po ósemki, pochylił głowę i pocałował go.

— Okej? — zapytał, odsuwając się. Bruce tylko pokiwał głową. Clint, znowu z uśmiechem, przeskoczył przez oparcie kanapy i ułożył się z głową na jego udach. — To okej.


	9. DeanCastiel

Castiel był bardzo ciekawy. Nic więc dziwnego, że po przejrzeniu zawartości torby Deana, czując na sobie dziwny wzrok Sama, ale obojętny właściciela rzeczy, chciał popytać o parę rzeczy. Przede wszystkim pytał sam siebie, dlaczego teraz mu się zachciało szperać w ludzkich rzeczach, ale na to odpowiedzi nie znalazł.

Wkrótce potem Sam wyszedł, więc Cas stwierdził, że Deanowi nie będzie głupio mu opowiadać o wszystkich dziwnych rzeczach. Bo Castiel naprawdę zwracał uwagę na to, co sprawia, że Dean jest zirytowany. Po prostu nie zawsze mu wychodziło nie robienie tych rzeczy.

— Dean — zaczął, unosząc tubkę, którą znalazł wcześniej. — Do czego to służy?

Dean rzucił mu spojrzenie, wrócił do patrzenia w komputer, po czym uniósł głowę jeszcze raz.

— To pasta do zębów, Cas.

Castiel wyglądał, jakby niepotrzebnie mocno zastanawiał się nad tym, po co ludziom pasta do zębów. Dean westchnął i wstał, podchodząc do anioła, zabierając z torby szczoteczkę i z jego ręki pastę.

— Chodź.

Castiel posłusznie poszedł za nim do łazienki i przyglądał się, jak Dean myje zęby z przechyloną głową. Chwycił tubkę i powąchał ją.

— Miętowa.

Dean wypłukał usta i wytarł brodę ręcznikiem. Uśmiechnął się do Castiela i pocałował go, długo i głęboko.

— Miętowa, Cas, miętowa.


	10. SteveThor

Nie trzeba było wiele, aby Steve był zadowolony z życia. Jednak do szczęścia mu czegoś brakowało, czegoś, co służyłoby mu jako podporę. Oczywiście najlepiej, jakby to „coś" przełożyło się na „kogoś"; Steve naprawdę tęsknił za ludzkim kontaktem, i to takim, którego nie złamie.

To dlatego jego wzrok bardzo często ostatnio lądował na Thorze. Thor w końcu był potężny, tak potężny, że mógł niemal jak równy z równym bić się z Hulkiem. Steve wiedział, że pomimo serum nie mógłby z taką siłą konkurować. I nie chciał; cieszył się, że nie jest najsilniejszym psychicznie ogniwem w drużynie.

Spojrzenia wkrótce przestały Steve'owi wystarczać i szukał wymówek, aby mógł dotknąć boga, chociaż przelotnie. Oczywistą odpowiedzią były treningi, do których Steve teraz zaczął podchodzić z jeszcze większą energią, odkąd poprosił Thora, aby ćwiczył z nim.

Owszem, był rzucany na ściany, na maty, a czasami nawet lądował na suficie, jednak było warto. Thor na pewno musiał wyczuć, jak bardzo Steve'owi podobają się te treningi. Nie mógł przegapić oczywistego sygnały wbijającego mu się w brzuch, kiedy przytrzymywał Steve'a na macie.

Thor jednak tylko unosił brew; na początku. Później, ze śmiechem, pozwalał Steve'owi ocierać się o jego udo, z czego super–żołnierz korzystał kiedy tylko mógł. Jeszcze później bóg zabrał go do swojego łóżka i Steve wiedział, że znalazł swoją podporę.


	11. SamGabriel

Sam brał prysznic, więc gdy usłyszał krzyk brata, złapał tylko zapobiegliwie ręcznik i wyleciał z łazienki, gotowy do... czegokolwiek. Nie spodziewał się prawie wejść na boso w rozbite szkło od upuszczonej butelki z piwem i Deana niedaleko, klęczącego na podłodze, podtrzymującego...

— No nie stój tak, Sam, pomóż mi! — wrzasnął Dean. — Cas, Cas, słyszysz mnie?

Sam zrobił duży krok i owinął ręcznik wokół bioder. Znalazł się przy bracie w tym samym momencie, w którym pojawił się Cas.

— Gabriel! — rzucił zdumiony anioł, kiedy Sam pomagał Deanowi ułożyć archanioła na łóżku.

— Tak, Gabriel, możesz go jakoś, nie wiem, sprawdzić? — burknął Dean, odchodząc od Gabriela gdy tylko ten został ułożony. Sam został przy nieprzytomnej postaci. Castiel przyłożył palce do czoła brata. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że musi przyłożyć całą swoją świecącą dłoń, aby coś zdziałać.

Zdziałał.

Gabriel powoli otworzył oczy, po czym gwałtownie usiadł. Sam złapał go za ramiona.

— Spokojnie Gabriel, to ja, Sam.

Archanioł spojrzał na niego po czym skupił wzrok na ramionach Winchestera.

— Masz bardzo długie włosy, Samsquatch — wychrypiał Gabriel. — Znaczy, że bardzo długo mnie nie było.

— Cztery lata gładko — powiedział Dean, kierując się do kuchni. Wrócił ze szklanką wody, którą podał niespodziewanemu gościowi. — Co pamiętasz?

Castiel stał przy łóżku, ale nie siadał na nie. Wpatrywał się w Gabriela, jakby nie do końca wierzył, że go widzi.

— Lucka, jak mi wbijał ostrze w brzuch. Właśnie, apokalipsa jakoś się zakończy... — odwrócił się do Sama i uniósł brwi — ...ła, cześć sześciopaku, pamiętam cię, czy nadal wiszą wam nad głowami moi bracia?

Sam odmawiał zarumienienia się, ale odpowiadać nie musiał, bo Castiel wydał z siebie dziwny, nieludzki odgłos i odwrócił głowę, jakby ktoś za nim stał.

— Michał!

* * *

CDN — jutro


	12. MichałAdam

— Michał!

Rzeczywiście, w pokoju po chwili zmaterializowali się dwaj mężczyźni; jednym z nich był słaniający się na nogach Adam, a drugi również nie wyglądał za dobrze. Podtrzymywał Adama, pomimo tego, że sam wydawał się krwawić delikatnie z drobnych ran kłutych na przedramionach.

Sam chwycił Gabriela mocniej, przyciągając go do siebie, wpatrując się w Adama. Dean wstał, ale nie ruszył się. Gabriel i Castiel z ciekawością przyglądali się drugiemu mężczyźnie.

— Adam wydobrzeje — zaczął mężczyzna, skupiając na sobie wzrok Winchesterów. Castiel poruszył się, pomagając mu ułożyć Adama na łóżku, z którego wstał Dean. — Uleczyłem go jak tylko mogłem.

— Ty jesteś Michał? — zapytał Dean, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Dean przyjrzał się jego naczyniu i uniósł brwi, mogąc przyjrzeć się bliżej jego rękom i wiążąc rany ze strzykawkami.

— Wszedłeś w jakiegoś ćpuna?

— Mike Weiss nie miał już nic do stracenia — odpowiedział cicho Michał, prostując ostatni raz patrząc na Adama, potem w górę.

— Castiel. Byłeś w Niebie?

Dean drgnął, patrząc na anioła. Sam Cas nie poruszył się wcale.

— Nie.

Michał spojrzał na niego.

— Czy imię Naomi coś ci mówi?

Gabriel wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wstać, ale Sam trzymał go blisko. Castiel zmarszczył brwi i przyłożył dłoń do głowy, jakby go nagle rozbolała. Dean posadził go na łóżku.

— Kto to Naomi? — warknął, spoglądając to na Michała, to na Gabriela.

— Zajmę się nią — powiedział tylko Michał, spoglądając na Gabriela. — Dobrze cię widzieć, bracie.

Gabriel jakby wtopił się w Sama, opuszczając głowę.

— Michał — zaczął Sam. — Dziękuję.

Dean spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale Sam wiedział, że ma za co dziękować. To Lucyfer go dręczył w klatce. Nie Michał. Michał nigdy nie pojawił się przed Samem.

Archanioł prawie uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Podszedł do Adama, pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w czoło, a następnie zniknął, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować.

— Sukinsyn! — krzyknął za nim Dean, ale nadal trzymał się blisko Casa.

* * *

Meg zaczęła się śmiać. Crowley aż zatrzymał się z torturami, patrząc na nią, jednak nie zdążył o nic zapytać.

— Witaj, Crowley — powiedział mroczny głos za demonem.

Crowley odwrócił się błyskawicznie, widząc za sobą Lucyfera.


	13. BruceThor, ClintSteve

— Cześć stary — rzucił Clint, siadając obok Bruce'a na kanapie. Byli sami w salonie; inni zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, albo, w przypadku Steve'a i Thora, ćwiczyli w sali treningowej.

— Clint — przywitał się Bruce, nadal przełączając kanały.

— Więc, um. — Barton wyglądał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, jak ma się wyrazić. Co w przypadku Clinta było naprawdę niespotykane.

— Tak?

— Bo, nie, jesteś z Thorem.

Bruce dopiero po dłuższej chwili ciszy zorientował się, że ma odpowiedzieć.

— Jestem, i?

— No właśnie. I on jest silny, nie? Jest. Jak go przekonałeś, że nie jesteś delikatny i że nie złamie cię, jeśli użyje chociaż trochę siły?

Bruce przyglądał się Clintowi bardzo długo.

— Jeśli masz takie problemy ze Steve'em, to ja bym radził z nim porozmawiać po prostu, a nie rzucać się na niebezpieczeństwo podczas misji. To dlatego ostatnio jesteś taki lekkomyślny ze wszystkim?

Barton wydął wargi.

— To naprawdę poważna kwestia w związku!

— Omów ją ze Steve'em — powiedział Bruce, wracając do telewizora — a mnie do tego nie mieszaj.

Clint poszedł jęczeć gdzieś indziej, a Bruce uśmiechnął się do siebie, dotykając siniaka na biodrze dobrze schowanego pod ubraniem.


	14. LancelotMerlin

Nie to, że nic do siebie nie czuli. To, że obaj byli zakochani w kimś innym, było tym właśnie, co sprawiło, że szukali pocieszenia w swoich ramionach.

Merlin nie był jak Gwen. Nie był miękki jak ona, był kościsty.

Lancelot nie był jak Arthur. Był szczuplejszy i nie był blondynem.

Ale jakoś we dwójkę udawało im się pomijać te różnice. Bo obaj wiedzieli, jak to jest patrzeć, kiedy miłość ich życia jest z kimś innym.


	15. ArthurMerlin

Obaj mieli wiele na głowie, niby to samo, a jednak pod całkiem innymi względami, a mimo to — chociaż pewnie i przez to — potrzebowali siebie bardziej niż zwykle. Merlin ujeżdżał Arthura z odrzuconą do tyłu głową. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć, nie tego wieczoru, kiedy było tyle nieścisłości, kiedy Merlin się bał.

Bał się, że gdy spojrzy na Arthura, po raz kolejny zobaczy go umierającego, jak w wizji; a tak wiedział, czując go w sobie, że Arthur żyje.

Arthur również był zatroskany ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Mordred bardzo szybko zyskał sobie jego zaufanie i przychylność. Nie spodziewał się, że rycerz zrobi coś takiego. Mimo iż nie chciał myśleć teraz o niczym innym, tylko prężącym się nad nim Merlinie, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Aby wygonić te myśli, skupił się na szyi Merlina. Zacisnął ręce na jego biodrach i używając mięśni brzucha podniósł się, przyciskając wargi do odsłoniętej szyi. Usłyszał cichy pomruk pochwalający go i poczuł dłonie we włosach, przytrzymujące go w miejscu. Objął swojego sługę i przyciągnął go do siebie, jednocześnie pomagając mu i przeszkadzając w poruszaniu się. Merlin nie wydawał się tym zawiedziony, tylko zwolnił i objął go za szyję.

— Arthur — wyszeptał, tuląc się do niego czule.

— Merlin — wydyszał w odpowiedzi, zasypując obojczyki bruneta pocałunkami i ugryzieniami.

Na tą krótką chwilę wszystko było dobrze.


	16. SteveRhodey

Tak naprawdę to zawdzięczali wszystko dzięki destrukcyjnym działaniom Tony'ego.

Dzięki temu, że gdy jeden nie mógł się zająć inżynierem, drugi go zastępował.

Gdy jeden nie mógł dotrzeć do Starka, próbował drugi.

Gdy Iron Man był ranny, jeden informował drugiego.

Gdy Tony zobaczył, jak Rhodey (ubrany) wychodzi z pokoju Steve'a (w bokserkach) i żegna go pocałunkiem, upuścił pusty kubek na ziemię i domagał się wyjaśnień.

Obaj żołnierze wyszczerzyli się do niego; Rhodey wyszedł bez słowa, a Steve zatrzasnął się w pokoju.


	17. DarcySteve

Darcy, tak prawdę mówiąc, miała dosyć szczęśliwych par. Nie sądziła, że mieszkając w Stark Tower, będzie narażona na tyle ataków słodkości i miłości, chociaż każda z par wyrażała to inaczej.

Owszem, na początku było idealnie — ba, życie w Stark Tower musiało takie być, takie są zasady, nie ma co. Jednakże kiedy pierwsze podniecenie umarło, Darcy zaczęła się dusić.

Wiecznie drażniący się Pepper i Tony.

Wiecznie marudzący Clint i nieugięta Natasza.

Wiecznie zajęta Jane i krążący za nią Thor.

Wiecznie melancholijny Bruce, rozjaśniający się tylko na wizyty Betty.

Darcy zrobiła odliczanie w głowie i zauważyła, że ktoś jej umknął.

Aż klasnęła w dłonie i wyruszyła na poszukiwanie ostatniego ogniwa. Ostatnie ogniwo niszczyło kolejny worek treningowy, pomimo tego, że Tony ulepszał go już cztery razy.

— Hej Steve — wyćwierkała, wparadowawszy do sali. — Uważam, że powinniśmy się przelizać.

Kapitan Ameryka spojrzał na nią, jakby nie był pewny, czy to znaczy to, co on uważa, że znaczy. Darcy westchnęła.

— Okej, no to może pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?

— Um, em, dobrze? — odpowiedział nieco niepewnie.

— Super! Jutro o szóstej, nie spóźnij się! — oznajmiła i wyszła.

Stwierdziła, że teraz ona będzie wszystkich denerwować i od razu poczuła się lepiej.


	18. JohnSherlock

To nie tak, że Sherlocka to denerwowało. Nie, czuł jedynie drobną irytację tym, że wszyscy dookoła uważali, że on i John są parą. Miał już dosyć poprawiania wszystkich, zaprzeczania i...

I dlaczego John nic nigdy nie mówił?!

Gdyby doktor również zaprzeczał, przynajmniej Sherlock nie musiałby udowadniać maluczkim i nudnym personom, że nic między nimi nie ma. Nie wiedział, czemu John nie wrzuci swoich trzech groszy.

Sherlock ułożył się na kanapie, złożył ręce i myślał.

Podskoczył z irytacji, prawie zarzucając szlafrok na głowę; kiedy się wyprostował, napotkał na sobie zdziwiony wzrok Johna znad laptopa. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i wycelował w niego palec.

I na tym skończyło się cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, bo John zrobił bardzo dziwną minę i wrócił do laptopa. A w głowie Sherlocka zaskoczyło.

John nigdy nie zaprzeczał, bo to była prawda. Dopiero teraz Sherlock zauważył, czego nie widział; on i John już byli parą.

Mina „och rety on znowu robi coś dziwnego, głupek, i tak go kocham", która niedawno gościła na twarzy Johna była podpowiedzią.


	19. RhodeyBucky

Gdy Steve potrzebował porozmawiać o czymś, co męczyło go od środka, zawsze zwracał się do Bucky'ego. Z powodu Siły Wyższej przez dość długi okres nie miał możliwości z nim rozmawiać, ale w końcu Siła Wyższa zwróciła mu przyjaciela, chociaż w naprawdę niekonwencjonalny sposób. Sam Steve żył niekonwencjonalnie, więc wybaczał.

W każdym razie, problem polegał na tym, że Steve nie mógł nigdzie przyjaciela znaleźć. Znalazł za to osobę, o której chciał porozmawiać i niemal zapomniał, jak się przełyka. Jego głowa była teraz pełna myśli o Tonym, więc musiał się bardzo szybko pozbierać, żeby nic nie powiedzieć, żeby się nie zdradzić.

— O, kapitanie, widziałeś może Rhodeya?

— Um, nie? Nie wiedziałem, że Rhodey przyjechał.

Tony zmarszczył czoło.

— JARVIS oznajmił, że przyjechał dwie godziny temu, ale go nie widziałem.

— Nie wiem — powiedział Steve, wzruszając ramionami. — Ja szukam Bucky'ego.

Stark westchnął.

— JARVIS, gdzie znajdują się Rhodey i Bucky?

Sztuczna inteligencja odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili, co wydało się dziwne.

— Znajdują się w pokoju gościnnym pana Barnesa, proszę pana.

— Obaj? — zapytał zdziwiony Steve, patrząc w sufit.

— Obaj.

— Muszę to zobaczyć — rzucił Tony i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Steve nie miał wyboru i poszedł za nim. Chciał powstrzymać Tony'ego przed bezpardonowym wparowaniem do pokoju Bucky'ego, ale nie zdążył. Tony otworzył drzwi na oścież.

— Co tu się...

Steve'owi udało się zajrzeć mu przez ramię i skamieniał.

— ...wyrabia — dokończył Tony.

— Puka się! — wrzasnął Rhodey w tym samym momencie, kiedy metalowa ręka Bucky'ego łamała ramę łóżka. Z frustracji.

Steve i Tony nadal patrzyli na nich jak oniemiali, więc Bucky podciągnął przykrycie, a Rhodey rzucił w stronę drzwi poduszką. Ona dopiero, trafiając Tony'ego w głowę i Steve'a w brodę sprawiła, że Rogers złapał Tony'ego za kołnierz i wycofał się, zamykając drzwi.

— Tego się nie spodziewałem — oświadczył Tony. Pokręcił głową i odszedł w swoją stronę, a Steve był tak jeszcze zdziwiony, że zapomniał (przynajmniej na razie) o swoim problemie.


	20. JohnnyTony

Johnny był nieco zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał, kiedy się spiknął z Tonym Starkiem. Okazało się, że pod całą tą przykrywką dla prasy Tony jest naprawdę... miłym, kochanym, spokojnym kolesiem, spędzającym tyle samo czasu w swoim warsztacie, co Reed w laboratorium.

Dlatego teraz Johnny siedział w Budynku Bastera, w kuchni, patrząc, jak jego siostra gotuje obiad.

— Sue, jak ty to znosisz?

— Hm? Co?

— No to, że Reed cały czas siedzi w swoim świecie i prawie wcale nie ma dla ciebie czasu. — Johnny z jękiem położył się policzkiem na blacie, uderzając dłońmi w blat. — Miałem nadzieję na jakieś imprezy epickie, a on nic tylko coś inżynieruje.

Sue uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

— Poczekaj, aż mu się o tobie przypomni — powiedziała tajemniczo.

Rzeczywiście. Johnny nie mógł narzekać po kolejnym orgazmie następnego wieczoru.


	21. JohnnyPeter

Po spotkaniu z Furym, mającym za zadanie ustalić (spotkanie, nie Fury) PR drużyny, Tony i Steve na pewno nie spodziewali się zastać Petera rozłożonego na kanapie i „pokrytego" innym męskim ciałem. Nie chodziło o samą męskość ciała, bo oni byli ostatni do rzucania kamieniami, ale o stan jego rozebrania.

Nietrudno było poznać, kim był blondyn. Pomimo tego, a być może przez to właśnie, że górna połowa jego kostiumu była rozpięta i ściągnięta, pokazując część „czwórki" zwisającej pod rękawem, Steve poznał Johna Storma z Fantastycznej Czwórki. Oczywiście to nie widok pleców chłopaka odebrał na chwilę Steve'owi mowę, ale widok ręki Petera, znikającej w tym rozpiętym kostiumie. Przylegał on do ciała Storma tak, jak własny kostium Steve'a, więc bez problemu zobaczył rękę syna na pośladku blondyna pod materiałem. Druga ręka Petera trzymała przy sobie głowę chłopaka, zaciśnięta w pięść na blond włosach.

Ręce Johna były, na szczęście dla niego, na widoku. Jedna, wyprostowana jak struna, zaciskała się na brzegu kanapy, a druga trzymała biodro Petera, przytrzymując go w ten sposób na kanapie.

Wszystko to Steve zaobserwował w mgnieniu oka. Tony'emu zajęło to mniej więcej tyle samo, ale jego reakcja była kompletnie inna.

— Moja krew — rzucił dostatecznie głośno, żeby zaangażowani na kanapie usłyszeli. Steve skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Cały ruch dwóch młodzieńców na moment zamarł, a chwilę potem Storm skoczył na nogi, przypadkowo ciągnąc rękę Petera ze sobą, unosząc chłopaka do pozycji siedzącej. Zarumieniony Peter obciągał swoją koszulkę w dół, a Storm wsuwał ręce w rękawy. Tony machnął na to ręką.

— Spokojnie, bo sobie to podrzesz. Już widzieliśmy dostatecznie dużo, Johnny — powiedział, podchodząc do barku.

Dopiero teraz Storm pokazał trochę różu na policzkach, ale nie zwolnił, zapinając się. Steve nie ruszył się z miejsca, zagradzając mu drogę wyjścia swoją osobą.

— Uch, um, dzień dobry? — zaoferował Storm, opierając się nonszalancko biodrem o oparcie kanapy.

Tony spoglądał na blondynów znad szklanki jakiegoś energetycznego drinka z zainteresowanym i jednocześnie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, a Peter chował głowę w dłoniach. Steve zrozumiał, że Tony daje mu wolną rękę w reagowaniu, bo pewnie sam nie widział w tym nic takiego.

— Wiesz, Storm, że on jest jeszcze nieletni?

— O rety, Steve! — jęknął męczeńsko Peter i wstał. Tony jawnie zaśmiewał się do szklanki i musiał się odwrócić, a Storm zagryzał wargę, żeby nie roześmiać się z miny Petera.

— Wiem, psze pana — odpowiedział i wyglądało na to, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Peter zakrył mu usta dłońmi.

— Nie, nic nie mów — rozkazał twardo brunet, wypychając Johnny'ego w stronę okna, którym wchodził zawsze Iron Man. — Dzięki, tato — rzucił sarkastycznie w stronę Tony'ego, który wyszczerzył się radośnie.

— Nie ma sprawy.

Peter zatrzymał się z Johnnym na progu i pocałował go na pożegnanie — krótko, ale głęboko. Steve chrząknął, na co Storm z szerokim uśmiechem odsunął się od Petera i zasalutował kapitanowi, wylatując na zewnątrz. Steve wywrócił oczami i podszedł do Tony'ego, wymijając się ze smętnie wyglądającym synem.

— Później do ciebie wejdę — powiedział mu.

— Nie, nie — odrzucił mu Peter. — Tata już ze mną rozmawiał na ten temat, naprawdę, nie potrzebuję powtórki z tego, na dodatek w wersji sprzed wojny.

Steve patrzył za uciekającym do swojego pokoju dzieciakiem i dopiero kiedy usłyszał zamykane drzwi, rozluźnił się i oparł przedramionami o blat barku.

— Straumatyzowałem go dostatecznie? — zapytał Tony'ego.

Zamiast odpowiedzi Stark zaśmiał się krótko i podszedł do kapitana, całując go w kącik ust.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego się dziwię, kiedy czasami wykorzystujesz swoją sytuację życiową do robienia sobie ze wszystkich jaj. Spędzasz ze mną za dużo czasu.

— To łatwiejsze niż wykorzystywanie rangi czy pozycji — odpowiedział Steve, przyciągając Tony'ego do siebie. — Nie moja wina, że wszyscy nadal uważają, że posiadam poglądy ich dziadków.

Stark wsunął się między blat a jego ramiona, łapiąc go za koszulę i uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Więc nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że nasz syn pewnie już bardzo daleko doszedł z Johnnym? I że to właśnie z nim?

— Johnny jest od niego starszy tylko o kilka lat. Ty jesteś ode mnie o kilkanaście.

— Ej! — oburzył się Tony. Pociągnął Steve'a w dół, aby stykali się nosami. — To ty masz nade mną kilkadziesiąt lat przewagi więc nie nazywaj mnie starym.

Blondyn zaśmiał się i posadził go na blacie, obejmując go w pasie i przytulając twarz do brzucha.

— Dobrze. Będę starszym panem żyjącym na koszt młodszego kochanka.

Tony prychnął, ale się dalej nie kłócił.

Tymczasem Johnny nie odleciał za daleko. Na pewno nie poleciał do domu, kiedy Peter wyrzucił go przez okno. Zrobił szeroki zakręt nad Nowym Jorkiem i podleciał do Stark Tower od strony pokoju Petera. Okno było już otwarte, więc wleciał do środka i usiadł na parapecie, jedną nogę trzymając za oknem. Uśmiechnął się widząc, jak Peter starał się uprzątnąć chociaż trochę bałagan w pokoju. Jednak po krótkiej chwili chłopak odwrócił się i Johnny zmienił uśmiech na bardziej pewny siebie, pozwalając ostatnim płomieniom jeszcze lizać jego ramiona, zanim wygasły. Podobało mu się, jak wzrok Petera od razu kieruje się na ten ogień. Patrzył, jak chłopak podchodzi do niego i wchodzi na ścianę. Nie bał się oparzyć.

— Pajęcze zmysły nie ostrzegły cię przed wejściem rodziców, Pajęczaku? — zapytał.

— Oni nie byli zagrożeniem — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — Chodź.

Brunet objął go ręką za kark i wciągnął do pokoju.


	22. RonHarry

Ron nie wstawał wcześniej niż przed południem, jeśli nie musiał. Na dodatek będąc w swoim starym pokoju w Norze spało mu się naprawdę wygodnie. Jednak zdziwił się, że obejmował w ramionach nie Harry'ego, a poduszkę. Zdezorientowany usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się; Harry'ego nie było w pokoju. Wstał, przeciągnął się i podciągnął spodnie od piżamy, po czym wybrał się na powolną wędrówkę w stronę przyjemnych zapachów, czyli oczywiście do kuchni.

Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i oparł o framugę. Zaspanym jeszcze wzrokiem przyglądał się, jak jego matka i Harry krzątają się po pomieszczeniu, współpracując przy przygotowywaniu dań na Święta. Uśmiechnął się i dopiero gdy usiadł przy stole, został zauważony. Jego matka pocałowała go w głowę i podała talerz z jajecznicą oraz tosty, a Harry cmoknął go w usta i postawił przed nim szklankę soku.

Od obojga zarobił w rękę łyżeczkami, kiedy chciał wyjeść masę na ciasto.


	23. SteveTony

Steve był w Luizjanie, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon.

— Tak?

— Cześć, Cap.

— Dzień dobry, agentko Romanow.

— Za półtora tygodnia jest misja, na którą Fury chce mnie wysłać, co wiąże się z tym, że potrzebuję zastępstwa na obecnej. Agent Barton nie da rady, chociaż bardzo by chciał.

— Słucham.

Tak oto Steve Rogers siedział przy biurku w Stark Industries, z główną siedzibą w Nowym Jorku, skutecznie zastępując Natalie Rushman na stanowisku asystenta panny Potts, prezesa firmy.

Natasza przez tydzień uczyła go zadań i obowiązków, które będzie musiał wypełniać. Powinna w tym czasie przygotowywać się do misji, co Steve nie raz jej wypominał, ale zawsze zbywała go machnięciem ręki. Na dodatek Steve nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej pracy, ale lepsze to niż nic nie robienie. A wycieczka po Stanach zaczęła go już nużyć, więc była to idealna wymówka do powrotu. Jeśli Natasza była zdziwiona widząc go z zarostem, nie skomentowała tego. Steve i tak czuł się w obowiązku wytłumaczyć, więc powiedział jej tylko, że bycie rozpoznawanym przez ludzi zaczęło go męczyć. Natasza nawet nie mrugnęła.

Minęły już te dwa miesiące, odkąd zajmował to stanowisko i dopiero dzisiaj odkrył drugie dno w jednej z szuflad na biurku. Pepper przygotowywała się w biurze do dzisiejszego benefisu dla rodzin takich czy innych służb ratunkowych. Steve już się pogubił, które przyjęcie jest z okazji czego. Ważne dla niego było to, kiedy i gdzie. W każdym razie właśnie wpatrywał się w szufladę, zastanawiając się, czy powstrzyma swoją ciekawość i tam nie zajrzy, kiedy odezwał się głos w jego słuchawce.

— Steve?

Wyprostował się, jakby ktokolwiek mógł go widzieć.

— Proszę pani?

— Mówiłam ci już, Pepper. Steve, wejdź na chwilę do mnie, potrzebuję twojej opinii.

Steve zasunął szufladę, czując się winny co najmniej podglądania i wstał.

— Już idę, Pepper.

Gdy wszedł do biura nie spodziewał się zastać Pepper w halce, trzymającej dwie suknie wieczorowe.

— Która lepsza? — zapytała, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Steve nieco zbaraniał.

— Ja nie... — Odchrząknął. — Znaczy, może... przymierzysz...?

Pepper pokiwała głową i odeszła w bok, gdzie Steve zauważył parawan, którego wcześniej nie było. Mimo wszystko odwrócił się plecami i spoglądał na wyciszony telewizor. Gdy rozdzwoniła się jego słuchawka, chciał się ładnie przywitać, ale nie zdążył nawet zaczerpnąć oddechu.

— Cześć Nata...sza czy lie, nie wiem, będziesz Nat, słuchaj, nie mogę się dodzwonić do Pepper, powiedz jej, że jadę i będę na pięć minut.

Następnym, co usłyszał, był tylko sygnał.

— Och — rzucił przed siebie. Odwrócił się do Pepper, wychodzącej właśnie zza parawanu w pierwszej sukni. — Pan Stark będzie za pięć minut — powiedział.

Pepper uniosła brew, ale nic nie powiedziała na ten temat. Poszła za to założyć drugą suknię, której niestety nie mogła zapiąć samodzielnie. Steve więc starał się nie podrzeć materiału, zapinając zacięty zamek i jednocześnie rozmawiał przez telefon z osobą, która chciała się umówić na spotkanie. Pepper trzymała swoje włosy w górze i sporadycznie odpowiadała na pytania Steve'a odnośnie wolnego miejsca w grafiku i zależy dla kogo.

— Czy ja w czymś przeszkadzam? Dzwoniłem, że będę, Natalie nic nie mówiła?... — Oboje Steve i Pepper odwrócili się w stronę stojących w drzwiach Tony'ego i Happy'ego. — Rogers?

— Niestety, prezes Potts może pana przyjąć dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu — mówił Steve, kiwnięciem głowy tylko witając się z nowoprzybyłymi. Happy machnął mu ręką. — Rozumiem, że dla pana to sprawa najwyższej wagi, ale nie dla Stark Industries. Na dodatek jeśli to tak ważne, to chyba nie zrezygnuje pan tylko dlatego, że musi pan poczekać kilka dni dłużej. Nie mogę wyczyścić grafiku prezes Potts dla każdego, kto o to poprosi.

— Serio, co się dzieje? — zapytał Tony. Pepper wywróciła oczami, ale gdy się odezwała, mówiła do Steve'a.

— Powiedz, żeby następnym razem nie dzwonili na ostatnią chwilę.

To Happy ulitował się nad Starkiem.

— Steve pracuje tu już od dwóch miesięcy w zastępstwie za Natalie, proszę pana.

— _Pracuje_ tutaj?

Zamek w sukni Pepper w końcu się poddał i zapiął tak, jak powinien. Pepper odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Proszę więc następnym razem nie dzwonić na ostatnią chwilę. Tak, rozumiem, że być może wcześniej nie było panu wiadomo, czy będzie potrzeba... tak, rozumiem, ale spotkanie zawsze można odwołać. Proszę używać szerszej perspektywy na przyszłość. To zapisać pana na przyszły czwartek, czy jednak nie?

— Pepper, Pepper, co się dzieje.

— Dobrze, dziękuję — kończył Steve, pochylając się nad biurkiem i zapisując coś w kalendarzu. Papierowym, zwykłym.

— Tony — zaczęła Pepper, wyrównując przód sukni. — Natalie musiała... wyjechać, dlatego przysłała nam Steve'a na zastępstwo.

Tony patrzył to na nią, to na Steve'a. Ale nic nie mówił, więc Rogers skupił się na Pepper, oglądając ją od stóp do głów.

— Tamta była lepsza. I miała bardziej eleganckie wcięcie — odezwał się.

— Jesteś pewny?

Steve zrobił minę.

— Nie wiem?

Pepper zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową, znikając za parawanem.

— Steve, na biurku ci zostawiłem pączki.

— Dzięki, Happy.

— Stop, stop, stop! — powiedział Tony, wyciągając ręce przed siebie. — Dwa miesiące pracujesz dla mnie — zwrócił się do Steve'a.

— Technicznie to dla Pepper...

— _Kapitan Ameryka_ dla mnie pracuje, a ja nic o tym nie wiem?

Steve podrapał się po karku.

— Czy to wszystko, panno Potts?

— Wszystko, panie Rogers.

— Oi! — odezwał się Stark, zagradzając drogę chcącemu wyjść Steve'owi.

— Nie oburzaj się tak, rety. — Steve wywrócił oczami, a Happy za plecami Tony'ego starał się nie roześmiać na głos. — Tak, od dwóch miesięcy pracuję dla Stark Industries w zastępstwie. Jakieś jeszcze pytania?

— Żebyś wiedział, masę. Na przykład...

— Tony, nie — przerwała Pepper.

Korzystając z okazji Steve wymknął się z biura, a Happy uciekł za nim. Steve od razu sięgnął po pączka z paczki i odgryzł prawie połowę.

— Kiedy pan Stark zobaczył, że mam pączki, prawie mi je zjadł. Udało mi się je uratować, chociaż zwolnił mnie trzy razy po drodze.

— Bo nie dałeś mu pączków? — zdziwił się Steve. Happy przytaknął, ale nie wyglądał na zasmuconego.

— Zawiozłem go po pączki i stwierdził, że mogę zatrzymać pracę, bo jednak na coś się przydaję.

Z tego, co Steve słyszał o Tonym Starku, to takie zachowanie było dla niego normą. Czarujący dla obcych, drażliwy dla znajomych, podatny na zranienie wśród przyjaciół. Steve nie wiedział, do której kategorii się zaliczał. No, na pewno nie do ostatniej.

Pochłonął pozostałe pączki, słuchając opowieści Happy'ego o tym, jak to pan Stark zrobił a to, a tamto. Jednocześnie myślał o benefisie wieczorem — nigdy nie był na żadnym benefisie, więc nie był pewien, co się tam robi, ale skoro Pepper nalegała, żeby też przyszedł... To nie tak, że ma jakieś inne plany, czy coś.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i obaj spojrzeli na Tony'ego wychodzącego z telefonem w ręce. Happy zasalutował Steve'owi i ruszył do boku Starka, prawie wpadając na Pepper.

— Nie, Tony, nie możesz tego teraz zostawić. Zarząd żąda twojej obecności, jeszcze na dodatek z pięcioma nowymi pomysłami na technologię, jaką może zająć się firma...

— To mój zarząd, nie może ode mnie czegokolwiek żądać...

— ...bo skoro nie chcesz jeszcze podzielić się ze światem technologią reaktora...

— ...i przecież w końcu mamy od czegoś dział badań i rozwoju...

— ...to musimy dać im coś innego, na przykład telefony.

— ...co to ja, jedyny wynalazca na świecie, żebym... czekaj, co?

— Telefony — odpowiedział mu Steve, chowając na czas rozmowy resztę ostatniego pączka w policzku.

— Rogers, wyglądasz jak chomik — skwitował go Tony.

— Uroczy chomik — dodała Pepper. Steve uśmiechnął się, nie pokazując zębów, czym wywołał chichot u Pepper i prychnięcie u Starka. — Steve, jeszcze jedno. Bądź na czas, nie musisz nic innego załatwiać na wieczór. Jakby ktoś z listy odwołał swoje przybycie, daj mi od razu znać, dobrze? — dodała Pepper, zamykając drzwi do swojego biura.

— Tak jest.

Tony chciał już iść, ale zatrzymał się.

— Przyjęcie? Jest jakieś przyjęcie? — Wyglądał jak czujny królik. Steve mógł bardzo łatwo wyobrazić go sobie z stojącymi na baczność uszami i rozszerzonymi nozdrzami. Zanotował sobie, żeby to naszkicować.

Sięgnął po kalendarz z biurka i odczepił od niego puste zaproszenie, podając Tony'emu. Stark tylko spojrzał na nie dziwnie, ale nie ruszył się.

— Nie lubi, jak się mu podaje rzeczy — oznajmił Happy, biorąc zaproszenie od Steve'a i pokazując je swojemu szefowi, następnie chowając do kieszeni.

Dwójka wyszła, Tony już z nosem w telefonie, a Happy wywracając oczami. Steve uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu, niedługo później samemu wychodząc przygotować się.

Na benefisie nie miał za dużo do roboty jako asystent, ale Pepper przywłaszczyła go sobie jako swoją eskortę i ochroniarza. Nie narzekał, a skądże; przynajmniej miał co robić, a nie włóczyć się bez celu. Poznawał też kilka ważnych dla Stark Industries osobistości i nie widząc nigdzie Tony'ego pomyślał, że pewnie zna teraz więcej nazwisk kojarzonych z firmą niż on.

W końcu jednak, jak Steve mógł się domyślić, formalna część benefisu się skończyła i Pepper pozwoliła mu się oddalić. W sumie z chęcią przesiedziałby z nią również i dalszą część przyjęcia, ale nie chciał się narzucać. Rozglądał się po ludziach w tłumie i ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że Tony jednak jest już obecny i siedzi przy jednym ze stolików, chociaż wydaje się zajęty rozmową z trzema...

...dość muskularnymi...

...i syczącymi mu w twarz typami.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, bo nie wyglądało na to, żeby panowie mieli dać spokój Starkowi po paru słowach. Znał takich ludzi, bo do czasu wstąpienia do wojska bił się z takimi niemal codziennie. Miarka się przelała, kiedy jeden z typów chwycił Tony'ego za poły marynarki i Stark musiał siłą go od siebie odciągać. Steve nie myślał za dużo, tylko chwycił kieliszek bodajże szampana i ruszył w kierunku czwórki mężczyzn.

— Przepraszam, mógłbym pożyczyć na moment pana Starka?

Tony spojrzał na niego i wyprostował się, jakby Steve miał go wyciągnąć zaraz na akcję. Steve pokręcił głową i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, patrząc na trzech pozostałych.

— Nie, bo teraz my mamy ze Starkiem porachunki, poczekaj na swoją kolej, gościu — odpowiedział stojący najbliżej, popychając go.

A przynajmniej spróbował, bo Steve ani drgnął pod jego dotykiem, za to ściągając dłoń z ramienia Tony'ego, nie wylewając szampana, wykręcił mężczyźnie rękę za plecy.

— Rogers, nie trzeba — powiedział twardo Stark.

— Ten pan mnie właśnie popchnął, więc uważam, że jeśli chce, możemy to rozwiązać na zewnątrz.

— Rogers.

— Jasne, jesteśmy za.

Steve uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego i oddał mu swój kieliszek szampana.

— Zaraz wracam — powiedział radośnie. Stark prychnął i pokręcił głową, natomiast pozostała trójka wyglądała, jakby szczerze wątpiła w to, że Steve w ogóle wróci cały.

Oczywiście po pięciu minutach Steve wrócił sam, bez ani jednego mężczyzny, ostentacyjnie otrzepując dłonie. Stark nonszalancko oddał mu szampana, kiedy siadał na krześle obok.

— Rogers, jesteś naprawdę...

— Naprawdę?

Tony zaśmiał się cicho i nic nie powiedział, ale odchylił się wygodniej na krześle i przyjrzał Steve'owi dokładniej. Ten uśmiechnął się i poprawił swój garnitur.

— Jesteś pieprzonym rycerzem w zbroi na białym koniu, Rogers — oznajmił w końcu Tony, rozluźniając swój krawat.

— Steve — poprawił go blondyn, uśmiechając się bardziej nieśmiało.

— Tony — odpowiedział na to Stark, unosząc brew i podając Steve'owi swoją dłoń.

Rogers zaśmiał się i uścisnął ją, ale Tony nie puszczał.

— Miałbyś ochotę wybrać się ze mną na kolację, Steve?

Blondynowi nawet brew nie drgnęła.

— Zapraszasz mnie na randkę, Tony?

— Co, jeśli tak?

— To tak. — Steve wychylił szampana, uwolnił dłoń z uścisku Tony'ego i wstał. — Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać — oznajmił, po czym odszedł do Pepper, zapytać, czy może iść do domu.

W drodze powrotnej zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie mężczyzny, więc czemu miałby sobie odmawiać? Dodatkowym plusem była możliwość poznania Tony'ego Starka, więc nawet jeśli sama _randka_ okaże się kiepskim pomysłem, to i tak lepszego sposobu na poznanie drugiej osoby Steve nie znał.

Nie spodziewał się żadnej wizyty służbowej od samego rana w poniedziałek w pracy, tylko ewentualnie musiałby odbierać telefony, ale z tą słuchawką w uchu nie widział w tym żadnego większego problemu. A przez weekend udało mu się znaleźć odwagę, aby sprawdzić, do czego potrzebne było Nataszy drugie dno w szufladzie.

Godzinę później Tony i Happy pojawili się w drzwiach; obaj spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na leżącą na ziemi obok biurka szufladę, obok której znajdowały się różnego rodzaju narzędzia „proste", jak młotek i śrubokręt. Kiedy podeszli bliżej zauważyli jeszcze bardziej zadziwiającą rzecz, jaką był Steve malujący sobie paznokcie ekwipunkiem znalezionym właśnie na drugim dnie. Rogers posłał przybyłym uśmiech i machnął w stronę drzwi Pepper gestem oznajmującym, że mogą wejść. Jednocześnie dalej kontynuował rozmowę przez telefon.

— Zanieś to Pepper — powiedział Tony do Happy'ego.

Kiedy został sam z kapitanem, obszedł bałagan przy biurku i chwycił się pod boki. Rogers odchylił się nieco, aby na niego spojrzeć, co Tony wykorzystał i oparł się tyłkiem o blat. Następnie Stark chwycił dłoń Steve'a i kończył za niego malowanie mu paznokci. Kiedy Rogers już się rozłączył, zapanowała między nimi przyjemna cisza. Steve uśmiechał się, widząc skupienie, z jakim Tony zajmował się nakładaniem lakieru, a późnie dumę, kiedy skończył i nie rozmazał go za bardzo. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, przyglądając się swoim różowym paznokciom.

— Co cię podkusiło, żeby tego użyć? — zapytał w końcu Tony, zakręciwszy lakier i odstawiwszy go na bok.

Steve starał się powstrzymać kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

— Znalazłem drugie dno w szufladzie Nataszy i... to było w środku.

— To dlatego taki tu bałagan? — zapytał Stark, unosząc brew.

— Mhm — odpowiedział radośnie Steve, a następnie uniósł dłonie w górę i dodał z bardzo poważną miną: — Nie mogę posprzątać, bo mam pomalowane paznokcie. Będziesz musiał sam to zrobić.

Zniszczenie kryjówki Nataszy pewnie będzie go drogo kosztować. Nie wiedział, ile się płaci za lakier do paznokci. Ale mina Tony'ego była bezcenna.

Steve nie wytrzymał i znowu zaczął się śmiać, co pokryło się z powrotem Happy'ego. Tony tylko spojrzał na niego z uniesionym kącikiem ust, obchodząc stół.

— Co powiesz na dzisiaj? — zapytał, stając po drugiej stronie biurka i opierając się o blat wyprostowanymi rękoma.

— Co dzisiaj? — rzucił Rogers, przekrzywiając głowę i nadal uśmiechając się jak głupek.

— Przyjdziesz do Stark Tower na kolację ze mną?

Steve podjechał na krześle bliżej, tak blisko, że prawie stykał się z nim nosem.

— Będę o szóstej — odpowiedział, po czym oparł się wygodnie i odebrał kolejny telefon. Tony wydał z siebie zawiedziony odgłos i prawie upadł twarzą na blat, ale udało mu się złapać równowagę. Steve musiał przyłożyć dłoń do ust, żeby nie roześmiać się _po raz kolejny_. Przez ostatnie kilka dni śmiał się więcej razy niż w ciągu całego okresu, odkąd go rozmrożono. Miał dobre przeczucia co do wieczoru, skoro tak mało potrzeba Starkowi, żeby wprawić go w taki dobry nastrój.

Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Tony mówi do Happy'ego:

— Zaczynam podejrzewać, że Rogers znalazł coś, co nie przechodzi przez jego metabolizm, bo wydawał się naćpany.


	24. MichałGabriel

Michał wiedział, że kręcąc się w okolicach Betlejem na pewno natrafi w końcu na Gabriela. Minął go na zwiastowaniu; chociaż prawie każdy anioł zdziwił się, kiedy do Nieba doszła wiadomość, że Zwiastowanie zostało przeprowadzone zgodnie z planem Ojca.

Opłacało się. Wyczuł Dżibrila i wiedział, że sam został wyczuty, ale jego Łaska już zadziałała i pociągnęła go w stronę drugiego archanioła. Udało mu się go złapać koło Nilu.

— Dżibril — powiedział cicho, nie pozwalając mu się wydostać.

— Michaś, Michał, nie mogę, zostaw, odejdź — mamrotał Gabriel, szukając wyjścia.

Archanioł stojący na czele Zastępów objął drugiego ramionami i skrzydłami, przyciągając go do siebie i nie mówiąc nic więcej, tylko całując go i starając się przypomnieć mu, jak to było kiedyś, zanim odszedł, zanim wszystko się skończyło.

Gabriel nie opierał się długo; przestał się wyrywać zaledwie po sekundach, ale trochę dłużej zajęło mu oddawanie pocałunku. W końcu jednak wydawało się, że obaj przypomnieli sobie, ile dawniej dla siebie znaczyli, jak byli blisko.

I może Gabriel później uciekł, i może nie odwracał się za Michałem, ale to nie znaczy, że teraz było łatwiej, niż odchodzenie od niego za pierwszym razem.


End file.
